


I Dream of Horcruxes

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Ron is still dreaming of the visions he saw through the locket's horcrux. But he finds solace in Hermione being there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Horcruxes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "Terror in the night." I wrote this one for my wifey, Sara in honor of our new RPG on IJ.

Ron awoke covered in sweat. Bloody hell, not again, he thought to himself as he remembered the dream he he’d been having. It was going to be a long day at work if he didn’t get back to sleep soon.

He moved quietly from the bed, trying not to wake Hermione as she slept. It had been the first night in weeks that he’d had the dream.

It was always the same one. The one where Hermione was kissing Harry and telling him he wasn’t good enough for her. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, dispelling the image from his mind.

But it was too fresh. He went to the kitchen and pulled down the bottle of whiskey he kept in the cupboard. He was going to need a drink before he even tried going back to bed. He pulled a glass out of the dish drain and went to sit at the table. 

He conjured up an image of Hermione in his mind, her hair hanging over his bare chest as she kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes as he took a drink and thought of how she’d looked yesterday morning when she woke up. Her hair had been tussled up from sleep and she looked like an angel in the early morning light. Ron lived for the mornings where she was still in bed when he woke up. He treasured the sight of his fiancé every time he looked at her. 

Ron opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming toward him. Naturally, Hermione would have been worried if she woke up alone.

“Bad dream again?” she asked as she walked into the room. 

“Yeah, same one,” he replied. “It’s always the same one.”

“Ron, you know you don’t have to worry about any of that,” she said as she came to put her arms around him. “I’m yours. I’m all yours. And that’s never going to change.”

Ron ached to believe what she was saying. He guessed he would eventually believe it once they were married. But even then, he couldn’t be sure if the dreams would go away.

“I know,” he said, resting his head against her breast. 

“We could move up the wedding if you want,” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah, and we could just get married today, but Mum would kill us both,” he laughed, finishing off his whiskey. 

“I want to do whatever will make you happy,” Hermione said, looking down at him.

“You make me happy just being here,” he replied as he got up and pulled her into his arms. “I love you, Hermione Granger.”

“I love you too, Ron Weasley,” she grinned. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”


End file.
